JZBJ- a RWBY Fanfiction
by Linkbot96
Summary: Twenty years after the events in RWBY, new teams of Hunters-to-be train at Beacon and try to fight to save the world. There are several OC in this story.


_Author's note: I do not own RWBY. It is a property of RoosterTeeth. This is purely a work of fiction._

Chapter 1

Zero dodged the ball of fire that was launched at him with rather graceful ease. He landed softly on the ground as the fireball exploded on the stone walkway where he had just been standing. His black jacket floated down slowly after he landed as he began to stand up. His silver eyes glanced up at the man in the green coat. He wore a black mask but his body structure was easy enough to discern that he was a man, and the same man that had robbed three Dust shops before this one. Vale never had great nighttime security when it came to Dust shops.

"Isn't it a little counter-productive to use what you just stole to try to kill me?" The man aimed a small knife at him and then energy blasts began launching at Zero, who dodged by using his Semblance. For the most part, using a Semblance was as second nature as walking, but it was still just as exciting when he slipped into a shadow. This was always his favorite part in a battle, when his opponent lost where he was due to him slipping into a shadow of some kind. He rose out of the ground behind the man and aimed a pistol at the back of the man's head, not even for a moment flinching at the thought of pulling the trigger. He didn't care if the man was alive or that he was human or faunus, or even if the man had a family that loved him. To Zero, he was just another target. Then a giant scythe moved his pistol out of the way and tripped the man all in one swift motion.

"Enough!" A tall woman wearing a red cloak sat on the fighting end of the large weapon. Her arms held firmly on the weapon as if she was ready to fight to the death to protect the life of the thief. Zero realized then that the woman was a Huntress. Her silver eyes were the same color as Zero's, which was definitely strange. "You are not going to take this man's life, do you understand me?" Zero glared at the woman and then holstered his pistol. "Good, now call the police and let them handle this ruffian."

"I already called them. Before he tried to kill me." Zero turned to walk away but a hand on his shoulder made him turn around. The woman looked a little bored but sheathed her scythe back into the large block like object it had been on her back. He had seen this woman once before, yet he did not remember exactly where he had seen her. "Is there something else you needed from me?"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Zero shrugged, honestly not remembering when or how he had learned to do half of what he could do. The woman nodded solemnly and then thought for just a moment. "I can't exactly have you going around wanting to kill people so how would you like to learn how to fight better and use those skills to fight monsters?" When saying that, the woman had this look of absolute joy, as if killing monsters was the greatest thing on this planet. Zero didn't know what the woman was talking about because he had heard three days ago that most if not all of the Grimm were killed off. "I am a teacher at Beacon where we teach our students how to combat the Grim, who are our greatest enemies in this world."

"Eh, why not?"

.

Tim flipped over the small woman he was facing right now, her spear sliding into where he had just been. This fight had been about three minutes in and she hadn't landed a single blow, not that he had either. The woman slid a couple of inches forward, meaning she was about to lunge forward and strike. Her spear was five feet long, allowing her to reach a distance of seven feet when lunging. Sidestepping to the right, which then would be towards her left hand, would be the strongest play of defense, so he stepped to the left and ducked under the sweep that would come after the jab. The woman got angry and launched a wall of air at him, which he ducked under and then stood up once again.

"I think it's time to use my weapon." He lifts the small black cube up at about his chest level, having the small smirk on his face grow even larger than it had been the entire battle. He had won the battle about two minutes ago. Then, he lunges like the woman had, and the black box turned into a gray, five-foot long spear with the same leaf head tip as the woman's. The woman's eyes went wide as she barely had time to side step the attack, unfortunately for her in the direction that allowed him to sweep the spear towards her. She blocked with the shaft of her spear, the smirk on Tim's face growing by the second.

"What the hell, asshole? That's my weapon!"

"If you really know your weapon, using it against yourself should be easy." He twisted the spear and an air barrier pushed the woman back a few feet. The look on her face made him laugh out loud, almost doubling over. "I'm sorry, but is that the best you can do? I mean you trained for years to master this spear and you don't know how to fight against it?" He lunged forward and struck the way she had so many times before, memorizing her pattern of defense before sliding under her defense with the butt of the spear colliding with her stomach hard. The woman doubled over and he placed the head of the spear on her neck. "Do you concede yet or are you into getting the shit beat out of you?"

"I concede…"

.

Jynx walked through the hallways of the dorm at Beacon. She had been very lucky to make it through the entrance exams and finally make it to Beacon. She wasn't paying attention to where she had been walking, and tripped over her own feet, landing face first on the floor. This wasn't abnormal for her and the red mark on her face just added to her looks. A hand was held out to her, the man on the end was actually very attractive. He had a messy set of hair that was light black, almost brown. His orange eyes staring at her own and then she noticed his clothes. She couldn't help but laugh as he helped her up.

"Why wear a polo _and_ shorts?"

"They're comfy." The man shrugged and then turned to walk away but then decided to turn around. "I'm Rozwood by the way." He held his hand out and she shook it almost immediately before her eyes caught the small necklace on his neck before he turned and left without another word. Jynx was actually very upset that she didn't get to introduce herself, but maybe inside of the auditorium they'd be close by.

She turned to continue on her way towards where the first mission was gonna start when she walked face first into someone. He caught her rather quickly before she could fall on the floor. The black clothing was soft and his cloak flowed a little as he had moved from the force of her walking. His silver eyes looked at her rather a little bored. She backed up and turned very red.

"You okay?" She nodded. "Okay, see you later." He began to walk away and then he fell over. Jynx gave an apologetic face and then ran away rather quickly towards the locker rooms. She ran trying as hard as possible to avoid hitting anyone or hurting anyone. She was going to have some actual difficulty surviving her entire four years here at Beacon.

Smith grabbed his vials of dust and placed them on the various pouches of his belt and closed his locker. He noticed that the others in the room were all belting some sort of weapon as well as dust or some other sort of mixture. He wasn't exactly sure how the others were going to fight, but he knew that he was going to try his very best no matter what and fight for as long and hard as he could physically go. The small man shut his locker and headed towards the auditorium where the Headmaster had told all of the first year students to meet up.

There were quite a few students located in the auditorium, rounding somewhere close to about one hundred, which is definitely a very large amount for a first year class. A woman with fiery red hair was trying to calm the students down, but for the most part they were a little too excited to calm down. Then a blonde man stepped out and all was silent. He wore a long cloak and had a very tired expression on his face, but that was normal for anyone who had become headmaster.

"My name is Headmaster Arc, and during your time here at Beacon, I will be the one thing that comes between you and death." The students all were staring at the headmaster with full attention now. "Unfortunately, I cannot be there all of the time to protect each and every one of you. So, you will be split into teams of four where it will be your tasks to look out for each other as well as perform whatever task is at hand. This challenge ahead of you will be one that can be performed in two man teams that will build into a four man team. Be warned, the task ahead of you may seem easy, but if you're not focused, you can be killed."

"What the headmaster is trying to say is that you need to work together to complete this task and don't get easily distracted." The woman with the fiery hair looked at Arc for a second before returning her gaze back to the students. "The task before you is quite simple. You will be split into four groups of twenty six each. The first person you see when exiting the landing area is your partner. We wish you good luck." Smith wondered for just a moment about what the landing part meant before the other students and he were launched far into the air as if the entire auditorium was a bouncing pad. Air whistled past his face as he flew swiftly through the air.

You never really know how fast the ground is coming to you until you realize you're running out of time to stop your descent. Smith opened a vile and an ice slide was constructed before him. He slid down with ease and closed the vial. He hadn't used very much of the Dust yet so he could still fight for a while. He glanced around before noticing a girl stuck in the trees. Her black dress was the only thing holding her up from falling face first onto the forest floor.

"The name's Smith. Would you like some help?"

Zero landed softly on the ground and looked around. Several others were landing not that far away but then he noticed two people landing in the same way. One girl and one guy. Zero shrugged and shifted into the shadows and popped out near the closest one. He guessed the guy might be better in some ways than that woman. The man's orange eyes saw him and a smirk crossed the man's face. Maybe Zero wasn't as sure about his choice as he thought he was.

"My name's Zero. Let's try not to mess up, okay?"

Jaune looked at Pyrrah and smiled. This was the largest start up event that Beacon had seen in a very long time. She rolled her eyes but still smiled at him. The two watched on their personal pads at the events that were occurring. For the most part, the partnerships were already becoming ready. It seemed like it was time to start the festivities, yet Jaune knew that there would be plenty of Grimm in that forest that would make this more difficult.


End file.
